At Least He Got This Dango
by Alois Microwaved Ciel's Pants
Summary: Allen goes on a rampage after he is told there is no Miterashi Dango. How does this turn out? And who stops Allen from his enraged stupor? And how do the two new finders get caught up in this?


Allen would never forget that moment. It ranked number four on his hated list; number one was Mana's death,two was Cross's debts, three was Cross himself. It was a moment that changed Allen's life forever, it almost made him go it was not for the saviour of the Black Order, everyone could have been pretty much annilated.

It was that time when the Black Order forgot to order the new supply of Miterashi Dango.

Yep, if one did not know Allen Walker and his Miterashi Dango fetish, they would have thought this a funny scene. But oh no; this was anything but funny. The damage this problem caused, was too large. The problem of not having any Miterashi Dango around incase of an emergency such as this one, is a big one; it results in deaths. In this case, there were three all up.

Head Chef Jerry

Two Random Finders Going By The Names Of: Twink and OC

This is how it happened:

Allen was smiling and happy, and on his way down to order his massive amount of breakfast. That was how it was, until Lenalee came rushing up to Allen.

"Allen! Where are you going?" Lenalee asked hurriedly. Allen gave her a confused expression. "I am going to breakfast Lenalee, why are you so flustered?" Allen replied, noticing her very red face. 'She was probably running too fast' He thought to himself.

Lenalee waved her hand dismissively, "Oh, do not worry Allen, um...can you help me with something?" She asked, grabbing his arm and starting to pull him towards the library. Allen frowned, remembering the last time Lenalee tried to lure him away from the breakfast/lunch/dining area.

"Oh, I am sorry Lenalee, but I have to go and get my breakfast now. AND you cannot stop me." Allen told the greenish haired girl. She suddenly gave him a frightened look as he turned away from her and walked on down the stone hallway.

Allen opened the door to the dining hall and walked in; noticing immediately that something was wrong. Everyone was staring at him; fear written all over their faces. As Allen raised an eyebrow at all the people in the room, he saw Lavi standing in que to order his food. Allen walked up to Lavi and smiled cheerily. "Hey Lavi, why is everyone acting weird today?" Allen asked his always happy, very-rabbit-like-one-eyed-red-haired-Bookman's-app rentice friend.

Lavi's eyes widened in fear, and he backed away slowly. "O-Oh, hello Allen...um, I don't know and I gotta go! Bye!" Lavi squeaked as he jumped from the que and ran out the nearest exit. Allen frowned and turned to look at his suroundings. There was nobody in the hall apart from two finders (Who were obviously new as they did not expect what was comimng to them) and Jerry the cook that looks like he could cosplay rather well (and probably does).

Now Allen was seriously freaked out. What the hell was going on!? Allen turned back to face Jerry. He had put on metal armor and was holding a tazer gun. Allen's eyes widened in fear as he placed his food order to the weird-ass chef. Once he was done, Jerry sweatdropped.

"U-Uh, hey Allen! Um, we cannot give the D-Dango..." He trailed off in a whisper. A dark and murderous aura surrounded Allen, as the words he hoped he never heard, came from the chefs very own mouth. "May I ask why you can not give me my Miterashi Dango?" Allen asked, his voice was sinister. Jerry sweatdropped again. "U-uh, you see Allen, we MAY have forgotten to order it-" Allen cut him off by activating Crown Clown and and using Edge End to slice off Jerry's head.

Well that was the end of Jerry.

Allen turned around and the two finders were staring at Allen in fear. Allen used Clown Belt, to grab the two lone finders and bring them to him. Once they were in front of him, being held up in the air by Clown Belt, he started to squeeze them. He could hear their bones cracking as Clown Belt squeazed tighter.

One finder, by the name of Twink, yelled to his fellow finder, "I always loved you OC!" His friend, through all the pain, looked up to his friend who just confessed to her. "Well, I never loved you!" OC replied, she could not say anymore as her head was squeezed so tight it popped. twink had a horrified expression on his face. "S-She...never loved me...?" He muttered before his head also popped.

It was at that moment that Kanda burst through the door and stomped over to Allen.

SLAP

"K-Kanda?" Allen asked, coming out of his murderous rampage. "Baka Moyashi! What the hell went through your brain to cause you to do all that damage to MY soba cooker!?(Jerry)" Kanda yelled at the highly confused Allen. "Nothing." He answered. Kanda stared at him blankly. "Nothing? Idiot." Kanda muttered before letting go of Allen and throwing a box of Miterashi Dango at Allen. "From Lenalee." Kanda muttered before stomping out of the room.

Allen looked at his surroundings in confusion.

"What the...Twink? OC? OMFG Jerry! No! Now who is gonna cook my food!?" Allen yelled.

Well at least he got his Miterashi Dango.

END-

Wow, I was originally gonna put this as a Yullen, but then I thought...nah it would have been a good one, but this time I need another humor. Have not posted one for ages.

Reviews?

Peace Out


End file.
